


A Bloody Moonlit Night

by Noah_Iggy01



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore., M/M, Main HeiKai - Freeform, Other, Vampire/Melic au, slight ShinKai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Iggy01/pseuds/Noah_Iggy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito Kuroba and Hakuba Saguru are both Vampires. Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori are both Melic, a type of magical person that is able to give a vampire blood without dying. Shinichi goes by the code name Conan, while Heiji goes by Arthur. Hakuba is known as Doyle. Kaito names himself later on in the story but afterwards he is known by the name of Doll, *Kaitou Doll (*phantom thief).</p>
<p>Vampire/Melic AU.</p>
<p>He first awakens after an accident during a heist. Conan, the pseudo-child detective, was shot by Snake who was trying to kill KID. It takes Kaito a while to get used to the new abilities but he learns to master them faster than his father had, who only took about 12 hours to completely master said powers. Also this is a slightly Shinichi x Kaito with the main pairing being HeiKai (yes I’ve been hooked to this shipping ever since I first read about It.), if you do not like do not read it. Rated T for teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Night of heists.

    Chapter 1:

Night of heists.

++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++

It was a cold and dreary night when KID decided to steal a jewel by the name of The _Doll_ ’s teardrop. This jewel was bright red in color, almost like blood. The Phantom Thief known as KID, was about to show up for his heist. He was always diligent when it came to start the ‘ _show_ ’, or heist as most know it.

The fact that he was smiling set off his assistance’s; Jii-chan being in his normal attire due to the fact that he would not be performing in the heist. The older male was leaning against his car, yet he was still standing in a proper way that mainly butlers would stand while they waited for their master’s orders. Kaito did have to admit that a lot of what he knows is thanks to Jii-chan assisting him; much like the other had done with the teen’s father.

“Bocchama it is almost time for the main act to begin. Shall I wait for you here, or prepare tea for your arrive back at your home?” the older gentleman asked bowing slightly. “Hai, Jii-chan. I know it’s almost time for the show to begin. Hmm, just in case; I want you to wait here. I have a bad feeling tonight, like something horrid is going to happen. If my intuition is correct then I would need your help in a daring rescue!” The thief said smiling brightly at the other even though it was a fake one at most.

Calmly the old assistant opened the car door and slid into the driver’s seat. “Then I shall wait for your orders. Till after your heist, young master.” He said respectfully to the young thief. With a small nod Kaito went to his place hidden from everyone’s view as he counted down in his head, ‘3….2….1…. _Show time_!’ He throws down a smoke bomb which fills the place up with light pink smoke.

“ _Ladies and gentleman show time_!” He said in his normal booming KID voice. He showed them all his signature smile before he disappeared then reappeared only to be holding the Doll’s teardrop. “My prize for this evening is so very lovely, do you not agree?” He asked to the public holding the red jewel up for all to see. He could hear shouting from the KID police taskforce as they were trying to capture the international thief before he could escape with the prized ruby. Smirking confidently he started to run allowing the police officers to get close but not enough to catch the thief, he wanted to tease the detectives that were in the taskforce not give them the whole freaking cake!

He managed to run down a hallway and turn a sharp corner avoiding his traps that he had set up for the lovely police officers and the extra special ones he had for the even more lovely detectives that had joined the chase. He could see the stairs that lead to the rooftop and he jumped them quickly getting to the top and opened the door, he hadn’t noticed that Tantei-kun was not among the other critics. This had made him slightly sad that his Tantei-kun couldn’t make it to his heist even though the thief had sent the pseudo-child a special invitation.

His sadness only lasted a few moments however when he had spotted his missing detective standing on the tallest part of the roof.

“My, my Tantei-kun; so this is where you have been?” he asked making sure that he didn’t sound annoyed with the other, his poker face being in perfect place ‘no cracks in it today thank you!’

“Ba’aro why are you asking such things, you told me to meet you up here!” Conan said crossing his arms slightly, faking his annoyance.

“I did no such thing! All I told you was where the heist was and what time it was!” KID said pouting at the other and stuck out his tongue. He almost wanted to smile even if it was only a little bit, but he couldn’t show the detective that he was actually having fun.

“Shall we move this to the other roof? This way the police can’t get you.” Conan said smirking at the thief and quickly ran and jumped to the other roof making sure that the thief would catch him so that they could go to a different roof. They didn’t want to be interrupted like they had during the last heist. Hakuba had managed to get out of the traps and find Kaito talking with Conan, the thief left due to being interrupted and also placed traps in the half-Britt’s house as a means to show the other to never do something like that ever again.

Kaito gently put the (seemingly) younger boy down then stepped back, so that they both had enough room to talk but he would still be able to escape if he had to. He hadn’t even noticed that a shot was fired till he heard the child yell at him, “Duck, KID!” he obediently followed the order and crouched down. When he stood up he lifted his card gun and fired at the sniper on the adjacent building. The sniper managed to get away which made him mad but when he turned around to thank the other he noticed that the other was bleeding.

Conan was holding his upper arm tightly; thankfully he had removed his thick over coat/uniform jacket. This was the best thing he could do for the bleeding due to the gunshot wound.  He calmly walked over to the other and smiled, _poker face_ perfectly in place.

“Ne, shall I bandage that for you Tantei-kun?” he asked softly eyeing the open wound. His eyes watched as blood slowly flowed from the others hand that was covering the wound. He was so caught up in watching the blood with a strange new fascination that he hadn’t noticed the time, after a few moments Conan spoke snapping the other out of his stupor. “I was not aware that you were fascinated by the sight of blood.”

“I was not aware of such as well. Why do you say such things, Tantei-kun?” he asked hiding his face slightly from the other, smaller boy. He honestly didn’t know why he had been staring at the others injury. With a sigh he took a step closer to the short detective and said softly, “Now, now Tantei-kun I need to bandage that. Try not to distract me.” He was very gentle when he reached for the other to remove his hand and took out a hidden first-aid kit for the younger boy.

Kaito tried to bandage the injury and not look at it, because he wanted to bite the other for some strange reason that he did not know about. With a sigh he quickly dressed the wound and looked at the bright red blood that glowed slightly under the moon light. He wanted to lick at it but knew that it would be wrong. “You can taste it if you want. I’ll give you some if you like. Though I must admit, I never thought that you would be a creature of the night.” Conan said too smugly for the thief’s liking.

“And what do you mean? By creature of the night, you mean a blood sucker? A mythological folklore perhaps or probably some kind of make believe? Hmm, maybe you could say I am many things but I do not believe that I am a drinker of blood.” Kaito tilts his head to the side and calmly frowns at the detective, maybe his detective needed to visit the crazy house? He shook his head slightly and sighed softly. “Really detective must you have such an imagination as to think that I would be a vampire?” he asked almost laughing a little.

“You could be, but not know it. You’ve been looking at that blood for some time now.” Conan mused sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders. “That is none of your concern dear Tantei-kun.  My looking at blood is nothing but a simple and sudden infatuation that I shall try not to indulge.” KID answered the other with a statement all its own. He need not indulge the detective any longer for fear of the younger male’s health, and sanity as well as his own.

“Just try it and you will understand, Ba’aro.” The chibi detective said forcing his hand near the thief’s lips. Kaito tried to move away from the invasive pseudo-child yet it was to no avail, Conan forced him to bite the hand which caused blood to fill the moonlit thief mouth. He tried to pull away, to stop this blatant show of insanity, yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Rapaciously* he started to drink the red liquid the detective offered him, hoping that the sudden burning sensation would soon go away. His guise was completely stolen from him because of what this supposed detective was forcing upon him. He should be angry at the other for doing something so pernicious*.

Kaito could tell that he was drinking more than needed from the other and soon stopped as to not drain the other of the much needed liquid. “I didn’t say to stop, Ba’aro. I’m use to this and that wasnot as much as you needed.” Conan said with a sigh. “You say this yet look; you can barely stand on your own two feet. Do try to not lie to the master of secrets.” Kaito said berating the other for his negligence of such an important matter.

“I’m not some little kid.” The detective said with a sigh. “Assay as you might but you can never pull the wool over my eyes.” Kaito said with a sigh of his own. “Let’s get you home Tantei-kun. You need to rest, what with the excitement of tonight being over now.” He added stepping back a little, getting ready to leave the other. “Wait… Can you take me home? I still have some things to tell you.” The chibi detective said looking at the other with a look that no seven year old should have on their face.

“Alright Tantei-kun, I’ll take you home.” KID whispered to the wind before walking over and picking the small male up he started to run. He jumped off the roof and activated his hang glider; quickly he flew to the small detective’s house.

++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++ 

Alright that’s all for now, I’ll write some more later okay. Please comment/review


	2. Chapter 2: Heiji Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's upset because of something that Shinichi does. He is avoiding both Shinichi and Hakuba now. Fed up with moping he decides that he wants to meet Heiji Hattori in person.

 

 

Chapter 2: Heiji Arrives.

\---------------------xXx---------------------xXx-------------------------xXx-----------------------------

Kaito sighed softly and crossed his arms over his chest, he couldn’t believe that idiotic Melic of his. Shinichi was such an idiot for letting Hakuba drink from him even now! It’s been two weeks so far and he was mad. He let his arms fall to the side and sank down to the floor, oh who was he kidding! He didn’t even know why he was so upset. Hakuba can still drink from Shinichi; he just doesn’t care what the other two do. Though now he was a little lonely so he jumped up from the floor and decided to go make friends with another detective.

He could hopefully find one that was close, and he knew one that was close to him and was very fun to be around. It’s time to meet Heiji Hattori for the first time in his normal attire. With a revised bravado he started for the door and paused for a second before deciding his clothes needed to touch up first.

With a snap of his fingers his clothes were clean his nicely pressed so that he looked nicer than before. “Time to go... Mom, Jii-chan I’m going to visit Tantei-han!” He called out loudly closing his door neatly. “Oh great dear! You’re finally leaving the house again!” Chikage said delighted that her son had stopped moping. “Yeah I’m mad at Hakuba and Tantei-kun so Hattori-san will have to entertain me for a while.” The magician chirped softly before walking out of the house and pulled out his phone. He looked at the device and typed in the detectives name and waited for the result to show before pressing the call button.

“Moshi, moshi. Heiji here, what do ya want?” the dark skinned Osakan asked through the phone. “Moshi, moshi. Um… I would like to know where you are.” Kaito said speaking with Kazuha’s voice. “Eh? Kazuha, I’m just near da park we usually meet at. There was a murder near here and I need ta calm down after da chase.” The darker teen said softly. “But you would know ‘at, since yer not Kazuha.” Heiji added calmly almost cooing into the phone now. “How’d you know?” Kaito whined a little at how fast he was found out.

“‘Cause me and Kazuha had this fight an hour ago. She holds grudges.” Heiji said sighing softly before adding “I’ll meet ya at the clock tower in 30 minutes. Just give me board for the night.” Kaito hummed softly. “Okay, I’ll meet you there. Oh, and you’ll finally get to meet me. I’m a fan of yours actually.” Kaito said in his normal voice and changed to a girl’s voice mid sentence. “Of course ya are. Be there soon.” Heiji said before the call disconnected.

With a lone sigh Kaito went to the clock tower and waited for his dark knight to show up. While he waited, his phone kept going off. It was Shinichi and Hakuba trying to call him. He, however, ignored it and let them leave a voice message. He then listened to the messages, “Kaito please pick up. I need to speak with you.” The message from Shinichi said. “Kuroba-san listen to reason and come over. I only wish to speak.” Hakuba’s spoke and he stuck his tongue out. “Stupid Hakuba, stupid Shin-chan. I don’t need to do anything! I’m my own, free as the wind above me. I do not need to speak with them. They’ll only try to lie to me.” Kaito said moodily before calming down and let the wind blow through his hair.

He loved being on the clock tower, it was tall and the wind was always blowing here. “Wonder why Hattori-san wanted to meet up here?” Kaito asked to the wind. “It’s because you’re most calm here.” A voice said causing Kaito to turn around but couldn’t see anything. “Who’s there?” he asked almost demanding. “I am Doll. You created me to try and help you sort out your feelings.” Doll said calmly. Kaito only nodded his head; the voice did not speak again. His phone went off again, it happened to be Shinichi once again.

“What!” Kaito demanded angrily. “I wanted to know if you were safe. I can explain why I did what I did, so please let me meet up with you.” The voice pleaded. “Sorry, Tantei-kun, my time is being taken for a while. You see, I’m meeting with Hattori-kun. He wants to meet me so I’ve allowed it.” Kaito said before slamming his phone shut. “Heh, you’re really angry at Kudo, ne?” Heiji’s voice rang out through the air.

“Eh? Nh, I am mad at Tantei-kun and Hakuba as well.” Kaito said smiling brightly to the other. “Really? What did they do to invoke such rage from you, my little moonlight vampire?” Heiji asked softly walking closer to the creature of the night. “Well, I caught Tantei-kun letting Hakuba drink from him. Eight times actually.” Kaito said softly almost in a sad tone.

“Hey, how ‘bout we go have some fun?” Heiji suggested smiling and hugging the other. Kaito smiled and hugged the other back and nodded, “Nh. Let’s go!” he said happily and quickly grabbed the others hand, “Come on, I’ll us my hang glider to take us somewhere.” He said happily and Heiji nodded “Let’s go to a club or café.” He said happily, he wanted to cheer the other up even if he was a thief.

“Okay!” Kaito answered softly and grabbed the other closely before flying away to a place known as ‘The Blue Rose’, a nice little club that had wonderful food, drinks, and music. It was a place he had only gone to a few times, mostly while he was dressed as a girl but does that really matter? He lands smoothly and smiled to the dark skinned detective, “You’re really warm.” He murmured to the other hoping he hadn’t heard him.

“Well, I do come from Osaka. It’s really warm down there, so o’ course I’d be warm!” Heiji teased the other smiling. “Really? I was talking about your soul and words as well!” Kaito teased back grinning like a maniac. “Thanks for th’ kind words.” Heiji said blushing slightly. “So you’re a fan of me? Why?” Heiji asks turning to the other with a serious face.

“You’re very passionate and fiery! It makes me really happy and… really excited to see you work. You try to protect the bystanders and even the victims while the others only pay attention to the crime itself.” Kaito said merrily, smiling the whole time.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Heiji agreed taking the others arm and walking to the club. Opening the door they could hear the music playing loudly inside and the other people looked like they were having fun. By passing the crowd Heiji took Kaito to a booth and they sat down. “You have some nice fangs there.” Heiji commented which caused Kaito to blush. “E-eh? They came out?!” he asked in a confused frenzy.

“Calm down, yer just hungry ‘ere, drink some o’ my blood.” Heiji offered turning to the other and moved his shirts collar to the side exposing his neck to the young vampire. Kaito’s eyes widened slowly and blushed brighter, he couldn’t say ‘no’ and he didn’t know why! He could refuse Shinichi but why couldn’t he do the same to Heiji?

Slowly he leaned closer to the detective appeasing the others request, his fangs were already throbbing and he could smell the others scent. He smelled like honey suckle and rosemary. He liked the scent, he concluded after a second before he started moving closer. His eyes had turned a glowing purple color and his mouth was watering.

Was he really turning into a monster? Or had he just not drank any blood recently? He didn’t know, nor cared at the moment. Heiji’s hand went to the back of Kaito’s head gently pushing the other forward, “Come on, it’s okay.” The detective said calmly, in a low voice that caused Kaito to shiver slightly and could only obey to the others command.

Kaito’s hands timidly touched Heiji’s shoulders as he pressed a small kiss to the others neck and muttered an apology before he opened his mouth and slowly pressed his fangs against the pulsing vein that was just slightly under the flesh. He could feel Heiji’s pulse quicken slightly as he bit into the skin, blood slowly filled Kaito’s mouth.

It tasted oddly sweet, unlike Tantei-kun’s whose blood was bitter tasting. He closed his eyes and slowly drank the detective’s blood, although he knew that he should stop soon because he didn’t want to drain the older male. He felt Heiji’s arms pushing him slightly, a warning that he should stop soon.

Kaito retracted his fangs, however, he didn’t move away from the tan boy. He started to lightly lick at the wound tenderly almost as if it were an apology. “Heh, ‘at tickles.” Heiji commented lightly chuckling at the soft licks, stroking the younger males head lovingly. Kaito pulled away after all the blood was gone and the bite mark healed.

“Sorry, force of habit. I don’t like hurting people.” He admitted softly with a blush as he slid back into his seat. “Such a gentle vampire.” Heiji said softly chuckling softly. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked teasingly to the other, Heiji nodded slightly before he leaned over to the other and lightly pressed a kiss to the others lips.

Kaito hesitated slightly before kissing the other back.

Just as Kaito and Heiji broke apart he heard a shoe tapping against the floor in a way that remained him of Tantei-kun. They parted and Heiji was smirking, “Now that you two are done snogging can I please speak with Kuroba-san.” Conan asked with his arms crossed as he glared at the two of them. “Sorry ‘bout that Kudo, but ya can only talk if Kuroba wants ta.” Heiji said still smirking.

“What is it Tantei-kun?” Kaito asked his voice devoid of emotions his face matching his voice easily. “I wanted to apologize over my behavior from before. It was wrong of me for not telling you, and I’m sorry about that. Do not hate myself or Hakuba-kun because of this.” Shinichi said though his face looked pained because Kaito was still mad with him.

“My my Tantei-kun, coming all this way just to say that…tsk, what kind of fool do you take me for? I honestly do not mind if you continue this little play with Tantei-san. What you do has nothing to do with me. I must say though, I never expected this.” Kaito said putting on his KID’s mask. “I will say that I do not hate either of you, I’m just a little upset so please do not try to hang out with me for a while. I’ll talk to you when I’m not mad any longer.” Kaito added with a sigh.

“But how long will that be?” Conan asked, “In time! Now give me peace, I’m with Tantei-han right now.” Kaito exclaimed, a look of cold rage on his face. Meekly Conan nodded his head before backing away, “I really am sorry.” He whispered before he dashed off.

“…’re ya alright?” Heiji asked gently placing his hands on Kaito’s shoulders. “I…I’ll be fine, sorry about that Hattori-san that must have been strange.” Kaito says embarrassed over what had just happened. “No, it’s fine. Kudo’s a persistent kinda guy.” Heiji said smiling softly and calmly hugged the other in hopes that it would help the other calm down.

It worked after a few minutes, he knew that when Kaito’s body relaxed against his and let out a sigh. “Come on, let order some food and then I’ll take you to my house.” Kaito murmured after a few seconds. It was at that moment that a waitress went over to them and asked what they wanted, they replied with some fruit parfait and chocolate cake with some sweet tea.

“Maybe later we can try again, when yer drama is all over.” Heiji said barely above a whisper when they had received the food and drinks they had ordered. “Nh, of course!” Kaito said happily a bright smile on his face.

END of chapter 2

\--------------------------xXx---------------------xXx-------------------------xXx------------------------

So this is the second chapter to bloody moonlit night. I hope it was okay, please comment. I’ll write some more later.


End file.
